


Рост

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кинк на разницу в росте. Мерлину нравится, что он выше Артура. Артуру - нет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рост

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/218235) by [nishizono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishizono/pseuds/nishizono). 



> Переведено для команды WTF Merlin BBC 2015 на WTF.

— Да никто и внимания-то не обращает.  
  
— Я обращаю, — отозвался Артур, не отрывая взгляда от процессии.  
  
Мерлин вздохнул. Технически Артур должен бы находиться на королевском помосте рядом с Утером, а не стоять среди простолюдинов, докучая всем вокруг, но то был один из его неудачных дней, и Артур настоял, что будет наблюдать со стороны. А это означало, что на это время он становился проблемой Мерлина, поэтому Мерлин не отходил от него буквально ни на шаг. Артура, конечно, сопровождала стража, но собственный опыт научил Мерлина, что доверить защиту Артура рыцарям было все равно что перевязать ребенка подарочной ленточкой и оставить в волчьем логове.  
  
— Не стой так близко, ты только подчеркиваешь это, — процедил Артур, отодвигаясь в сторону. — Честно слово, Мерлин, иногда мне кажется, ты специально делаешь все возможное, чтобы поставить меня в неловкое положение.  
  
Вообще-то, это было правдой, хотя, на взгляд Мерлина, Артур должен был винить лишь самого себя. Нельзя вести себя как совершенный засранец и при этом так легко вестись на подначки; это словно как самому провоцировать унизительные для себя ситуации. Само собой, Мерлин не собирался говорить этого вслух. В действительности он сказал следующее:  
  
— Прошу прощенья, что мой рост ставит тебя в такое неловкое положение, сир. Я попрошу, чтобы Гаюс слегка подрезал меня в районе лодыжек.  
  
— Не пытайся казаться смешным. Разве я не говорил тебе не браться за то, чего не умеешь?  
  
— Я самый смешной из всех известных тебе людей, — заявил Мерлин.  
  
Артур окинул его взглядом и, усмехнувшись, отвернулся.  
  
— Смешно выглядящий — возможно.  
  
— Сказал тот, кто уже полчаса переживает, что все будут смеяться над его маленьким ростом.  
  
— У меня не маленький рост, — процедил Артур и попытался наступить Мерлину на ногу. Мерлин увернулся в последнюю секунду и, смеясь, убрал ногу. Артур насупился. — У меня более чем достаточный рост.  
  
— Для девятилетнего, — согласился Мерлин.  
  
— Ты, нахальный... — начал было Артур, потом обиженно скрестил руки на груди и отвел взгляд. Пару минут спустя он пробормотал: — Я мог бы отправить тебя в колодки, знаешь ли.  
  
Мерлин осклабился, убедился, что находится вне пределов досягаемости, и прошептал себе под нос:  
  
— По крайней мере, тогда мы некоторое время были бы одного роста, сир.  
  
Взглядом Артура можно было подпалить усы дракона.  
  
— Я все слышал.  
  
  
 _Конец_


End file.
